


get a little closer

by adamantine



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Honeymoon, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamantine/pseuds/adamantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Day 1 prompt "Firsts" of RinHaru Week 2015.</p>
<p>Haru and Rin go on their honeymoon and Rin is a little nervous about their "first time" as a married couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get a little closer

The air conditioner in their hotel room was on at full blast. Neither of them had figured out how to turn it down — if there even was a way to. One of them should have gone down to the front desk and asked for help, but leaving the room sounded like hell after their long flight and even longer day spent traipsing around the island they’d chosen for their honeymoon.

And, well, they were a little preoccupied.

When Rin was done showering, Haru wasted no time in pulling him into his lap to kiss him. It didn't take long to stop feeling cold after that.

Rin pulled away from their kiss and let out a small giggle.

“What’s funny?” Haru asked.

“Nothing.” His eyes didn’t meet Haru’s.

He tried to put his hands back on Haru’s shoulders but his movements were strangely hesitant. Haru caught his wrists in a gentle hold. Rin pulled his hands away, letting them hang by his sides instead. He wouldn’t look Haru in the eyes.

“Do you want to stop?” Haru asked.

“No.”

Haru watched him curiously. “Then?”

He took a deep breath before answering. “Aren’t you a little nervous?” His eyes finally met Haru’s.

“Why would I be?” Haru was baffled by his question.

“It’s our first time as a married couple, on our honeymoon. We’ll probably remember this night forever. What if it sucks?” He seemed genuinely distressed.

“First time as a married couple, but not our first time having sex. Actually, I’d say we have extensive experience, so that seems unlikely.”

“That’s not what I meant. Not exactly…” He frowned. “Just, what if something goes wrong?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Something.”

Haru took a moment to appreciate Rin’s ability to always find something to worry about. It was an impressive talent. “So?”

“That’s all you have to say?” Rin was annoyed now.

“New Year’s Eve, your mother’s house. I gave you a blow job and then you fell asleep, leaving me to explain why you couldn’t come downstairs at midnight.”

Rin’s eye widened. “Why are you bringing tha—“

“Hotel room, Prague. We were having some nice shower sex when you ripped off the door handle with your freakish strength.”

“That shower door was poorly constructed.”

“My parent’s house, under a kotatsu. It was hot, and not in a good way.”

“At least we didn’t get burned? Somehow.”

“My apartment. When you were coming you reached out and knocked over my lamp.”

Rin cringed. “I bought you a new lamp at least?”

“Your place in Australia. You wore the cat ears but wouldn’t use the tail.”

“It was a butt plug, Haru. That one I’m not apologizing for.”

“Hmph.”

“Okay, well, what about the time in Rome when you kneed me in the balls because I ‘tickled you’? I almost died that day.”

“Now you know better than to tickle me when naked.”

“I didn’t tickle you,” Rin said through clenched teeth. “How about the kitchen incident? That was 100% your fault.”

“You distracted me.”

“Uh, no. You chose to have sex with me while you were cooking. That fire is on you.”

“You kissed me first.”

“A friendly kiss on the cheek. What about the earthquake?”

“I didn’t cause the earthquake.”

“You kept going through it.”

“You didn’t ask me to stop.”

“It should go unsaid.” Haru gave him a look. “Fine, that was an embarrassment for both of us. If we'd died the coroner would've had to explain to our parents that we were too busy having sex to drop, cover, and hold.”

Haru finally looked a little chastised. “It was kind of fun though,” he said, breaking out into a grin.

“You’re the worst. Oh, I know. The beach. Your brilliant idea to have sex on a public beach. The sand was bad enough but that wasn’t even the worst bit. That was the part where a guy walking his dog passed by us and the dog found our hiding spot. It saw us, Haru. The dog saw us.”

“I still don’t see the big deal about that one. The guy just thought it had spotted a squirrel or something.”

“The dog saw us!” Rin shoved a pillow in Haru’s face, pushing him down on the bed in the process. “Why did I marry you? You’re the worst, the worst. I’m getting a divorce.”

Behind the pillow, Haru was shaking.

“Are you laughing?” He pulled the pillow off him.

“Sorry. I was remembering your face when you realized Makoto overheard us, or should I say you, that one time.” Rin’s face was on fire. “Yeah, it was something like that.”

Haru shook with laughter, remembering the way Makoto had politely tried to hint the walls in their apartment were thin and that maybe, just maybe, they could be a bit quieter at night. It had taken Rin almost five minutes to work out what Makoto meant — Makoto’s own embarrassment led him to talk in circles instead of outright saying he overheard them having sex — but when he did, he turned beet red and then flipped over the short dining table as he made his escape to the bathroom (which he stayed in until Haru dragged him out — “You’re being rude to our guest.”).

“How can you laugh at that. That was traumatizing.”

“I never had the heart to tell you, but that wasn’t the first time Makoto overheard us.”

“Oh my god.” He lay down next to Haru and buried his face in a pillow. “Oh my god,” he groaned.

Haru caressed his back. “See? Things have gone wrong before. So don’t be nervous.”

Rin turned his head to stare at him. “Was that you being comforting? Because it failed. Now I’m even more nervous.”

“Was any of it really that bad?” He brushed his fingers through Rin’s hair. “I think we enjoyed ourselves in the moment at least.”

“I didn’t enjoy getting kneed in the balls.”

Haru pulled at Rin’s shoulders, getting him to flip over and lie on his back.

“No, but I think I made it up to you after.” He reached between Rin’s legs suggestively.

“Did you? I forgot. You’ll have to remind me.”

He straddled Rin and leaned down to kiss him. When he cupped his face, Rin flinched, making Haru’s eyebrows raise up in concern.

“The ring,” Rin said, “it surprised me.”

He began to pull his hand away but Rin stopped him, putting his own hand on top of Haru’s.

“It doesn’t bother me. The opposite actually. It’s proof I’m not dreaming, that this is all real.” Rin’s expression tugged at his memory, reminding him of everything from the day he agreed to swim a relay with Rin to the day they qualified for the Olympics. The happiness and love on his face were overwhelming. He cleared his throat.

“Don’t cry, Rin.”

Rin’s smile was dazzling.

“I’m not,” he said.

“Oh.” Haru rubbed at his eyes. “It’s me. I’m crying.” An absurd picture of someone cutting an onion in the hotel hallway popped into his mind.

“About time.”

“Shut up. I cried during the ceremony.” He cried when Rin said his vows.

“One measly tear to my waterfall.” Rin’s crying was not limited to when Haru said his vows.

“I love you,” Haru said.

“Yeah, me too.”

Haru kissed him.

Once, many years earlier, they watched a movie together where when the characters kissed, fireworks went off in the background. He'd asked Rin if he ever felt like when they kissed.

“No. Not fireworks. But… a blooming,” he replied, embarrassed.

Haru hadn’t needed to hear the rest of his explanation. He asked exactly because he wanted to know if he was the only one who sometimes pictured a sakura tree blooming around them.

This kiss was a full on orchard of sakura trees blooming.

Rin dug his fingers in Haru’s hair and sighed into their kiss. He tried to move into a better position, but Rin stopped him.

“Lift your leg… yeah.”

He settled himself between Rin’s legs. Rin pulled him closer and wrapped his legs around him as their kiss deepened. He started to unbutton Haru’s shirt, but Haru pulled it off before he could finish.

His hands searched him, touching his waist, chest, back, lighting him on fire, his only relief the cool metal of Rin’s wedding band.

Rin started to move his hips, grinding up against Haru. It was too much and too little. Why were they still wearing clothes?

“What do you want to do?” Haru whispered.

“I want you inside me,” Rin answered. He sucked on Haru’s bottom lip.

“Are you sure?” he asked when Rin gave him a chance to speak again.

“Yes.”

They untangled themselves from each other and Haru searched for the condoms and lube they'd bought earlier. Behind him, he heard the sound of Rin undressing. He copied him, sliding off his pants and underwear before returning to Rin’s side.

“Here,” he said. He unwrapped a condom and helped Rin put it on; he kissed the tip of Rin's dick when he was done. Rin let out a small laugh.

“Lie back and spread your legs.” Rin did as he was told, his eyes on Haru as he held his legs apart.

Before doing anything else, he leaned down between Rin’s legs and gave his hole a tentative lick. Rin shuddered.

“Don’t do that,” said Rin.

“You cleaned it.” The shower, he guessed.

“Still. Another time.”

Haru nodded and squeezed lube into his hand. He kissed Rin’s hips, his stomach, moving higher and higher before beginning to suck on his nipple. He heard Rin sigh in pleasure, his cue to begin loosening him up. He traced the outline of Rin’s hole with a finger, his movements careful.

“Breathe. I’m going to start. Is that okay?”

“Yeah.”

He pushed his finger in slowly, not wanting to cause Rin any discomfort.

“Ah.” Rin let out a small noise as Haru began to stretch him out.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. It’s always a little strange at first. I’ll get used to it.”

Haru used his other hand to stroke his dick. He wasn’t particularly skillful about it; he just wanted to keep Rin relaxed and distracted.

“I’m going to add a second finger.”

“Mmmm. Okay.” His eyes closed.

It went in with little resistance; the more relaxed Rin was, the easier the process went. He moved both fingers, first together and then separately, spreading them apart. Rin squirmed. He tried sliding them in and out, a little rougher, no longer bothering to stroke Rin’s dick. Rin pushed himself against Haru’s fingers, his breathing growing labored. Haru hit a spot that made Rin tense up. He pushed it again and Rin made a strange sound, not quite a moan, but close.

“Does that feel good?”

“Yeah. More, Haru, more.”

Haru slipped his fingers out.

“Hey.”

“You’re ready.”

Rin nodded. “Okay.”

Haru put on a condom and coated it with lube.

“Hurry,” said Rin.

He lined himself up with Rin, watching his face carefully.

“I’m going to put it in now, is that okay?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

He eased himself slowly into Rin. It was tight, so tight, but he glided in without issue.

“I’m in,” he said, a sense of wonder in his voice. It always seemed impossible, that he could fit inside of Rin and not hurt him. He reached for Rin’s hand and entwined their fingers.

“You can move.”

“Okay.” He continued watching Rin. He was an unbearably beautiful sight underneath him like this.

“Please move already.”

Haru smiled. “Impatient.” He kissed Rin’s hand and let it go. He lowered himself and Rin wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer.

“Move or I’ll bite you,” he threatened.

Haru began to thrust in and out of Rin, his movements slow at first, afraid of coming too quickly. It felt too good, Rin too warm and tight, and his emotions were overwhelming him, making it harder to control himself.

Memories flashed in his mind. How beautiful Rin looked in his wedding tux. The naked emotion he displayed during the ceremony. His every smile, every tear had captivated Haru. Even as they stood in front of their family and friends, Haru forgot about them — only Rin existed for him that day. When Rin said his vows, he'd wanted to kiss him right then and there, screw tradition. The way Rin glowed during the reception, so obviously happy to be married to him. Waking up on the plane and finding Rin sleeping against his shoulder. Checking into their hotel before running to the beach to play around. They raced each other and dared each other to do things like when they were teenagers, but they weren’t. Rin was his husband now. Husband. He couldn’t imagine caring about getting married if hadn’t met Rin, what would it matter if it wasn’t with Rin.

Rin cried out and dugs his nails into Haru. He'd found Rin’s weak spot again. He focused his attention there, pounding into him harder and harder. Rin legs were wrapped around him, urging him on. His toes curled up in the air when Haru rolled into him just so.

“Haru, Haru…” He was calling his name.

He was tightening up now; he was close. He gave Rin’s dick a few light strokes and it was enough to push him over the edge. Rin shuddered and his face contorted in pleasure, his cheeks flush and small tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Rin’s pleasure rolled through him, his own climax near.

“I love you, Haruka.”

He came, Rin moving his hips the whole time, holding Haru, kissing him anywhere he could.

When Haru was done, he pulled out and flopped down on Rin, resting his head against Rin’s chest. He listened to Rin’s heartbeat.

“You better not fall asleep,” Rin said.

“Don’t worry, that was only round one.”

“You sure your body can handle it, old man?”

Haru pinched his side.

“Hey!” He shoved Haru off him.

“You deserved it. Where’s the trash can?”

“Over here, my side of the bed.” Haru took off the condom and tossed it into the trash; Rin did the same.

“So that was only round one, huh.”

“Of course. We have all night, all day, and all week to keep going.” Haru lay down next to Rin.

“We can’t stay in bed all week.”

“Why not? It’s our honeymoon.” He pressed himself closer to Rin to kiss him.

“We’re supposed to go snorkeling tomorrow.” He caressed Rin’s arm as they kissed. It was all muscle from years of weight training. Haru liked the way it felt. “I wanted to see the sunrise from the mountains at least once. People say it’s beautiful.” He nudged Rin’s leg with his own, slowly pushing him onto his back. “Or sunset. If we’re already here…” Haru was kissing the side of his neck now.

“Sounds good.” He started to suck on the skin near Rin's collar.

“Were you even listening to me?” Rin asked, amused.

“Something, something mountains.” He was determined to leave a kaleidoscope of color on Rin’s skin if he was going to be forced out of bed for snorkeling. Let Rin suffer a bit. Would he conceal the marks Haru left or try to play them off as something else? Haru would be entertained either way. Rin had no doubt left scratch marks all over his back; it was only fair for them to match (sort of).

“Haru,” he whined though, Haru guessed, more from pleasure than irritation. “We can’t stay up all night.”

“Snorkeling is in the afternoon, right? We’ll be fine. Unless you’re just worried you don't have the stamina to last all night. Is that it? Are you projecting your stamina problems on me?”

“Who doesn’t have stamina? I’m still young. Can’t say the same for you.”

“Prove it.”

“You’re on.”

* * *

 

Their snorkeling tour was scheduled to start at one o'clock in the afternoon. They barely made it in time. Seeing the state they were in, their tour guide burst out in laughter. When he noticed Rin turn bright red, he tried to pass it off as a coughing fit.

“Must have choked on something,” he said. “I’ll be your guide and captain this afternoon. If you follow me we can get this tour started.”

They followed him down the docks to a small boat. “You guys here on vacation?”

“Honeymoon,” said Haru.

“Ah,” he said knowingly. “You should file a complaint with your hotel. Those bed bugs really did a number on your husband.” He winked at them. “You guys can take a seat here and we’ll go over the rules and some safety tips.”

When he was done he settled at the ship’s helm and navigated them out of the docks.

“I’m going to kill you,” said Rin.

“Why?” Haru leaned backed and watched Rin with an amused grin.

“You know exactly why.”

“You could have worn concealer.”

“It didn’t look that bad inside our _dim hotel room_.”

Haru snorted. “Please. Just admit you wanted to show them off.”

Rin kicked him. “Yeah right. I’m not a pervert like you.”

“That’s why you wore a tank top. To hide them. I see.”

“Shut up. I told you it didn’t look that bad in the hotel.” His cheeks went slightly pink.

The water was beautiful and shockingly clear. It was a warm, sunny day without a cloud in sight. A few other boats were around and plenty of people were out on the beach, suntanning and playing in the water.

“I wonder if we’ll see any sharks,” said Rin.

“Usually people say that phrase with worry, not longing.”

Rin ignored his gibe. “What about you? What do you want to see?”

“Loosy-kun.”

“That’s even worse.”

“But I really don’t care as long as you’re with me,” he said smoothly.

“Tsk, sweet talk won’t be enough to get me to forgive you for covering me in hickeys.” The sun illuminated Rin. He could see his every flyaway; he hadn't done a good job combing his hair that morning. It was deeply charming.

“No? What about this?”

They shared a short, sweet kiss. Rin smiled.

“Nope, still not enough. It’s going to take some real effort.”

“I’ll give it my all.”

"I appreciate it." He did.

**Author's Note:**

> Where's their honeymoon you ask? Hawaii. It's a bit cliché but it's also a place they can be open about their relationship.


End file.
